Remember Me?
by I Am the Leader
Summary: Sayuri Okumura is the long lost triplet sister of Rin and Yukio Okumura. But there is one problem, she doesn't remember much of how they got separated nor does her brothers remember her. keeping the secret from Rin, Yukio and Sayuri tries their best to figure out her past and what went wrong. But not without running into problems with people who are searching for her and demons.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi there guys! So i have recently been getting all in to Blue Exorcist (awesome series btw) so i decided to change up my life a bit and not make my entire story list just Hetalia. so, here it is folks!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist. just my OC_**

 _Remember Me?_

 _Chapter 1: Sayuri Okumura_

"Oh. So you're related to the Okumura brothers are you?" Mephisto said in amusement, fingers folded under his chin as he kept a close eye on the young girl before him. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, brushing a piece of her mid-night blue hair behind her ear as she gazed down at her feet.

"Y-Yessir," she answered timidly. "Sayuri Okumura, little sister of Rin and Yukio Okumura sir. I am believed to be their triplet sister."

"Oh how fascinating!" Mephisto chirped happily, giggling to himself as he jumped to his feet, making his way over to the shy girl with more speed than supposed to. "Who knew that there were three of you? I would have never guessed!" He began to laugh happily as he snaked his arm around her shoulder with a cunning grin. "How about you do me a favor my sweet, dear Sayuri Okumura?"

"Y-Yes?" she asked, glaring at his hand that was too close to her boob than she liked.

"I will get you into this school hands down! Especially how you executed your test perfectly! I see you get your smarts from big brother Yukio I see!"

"I-I guess," she said. "I never met him before but I'm taking your word for it."

"Anyways," the dark purple-haired man said, circling around her with his hands behind his back. "I will get you into the True Cross Academy with no problem. But there is one thing."

"What is it sir?" Sayuri asked in curiosity.

Mephisto grinned widely and placed his hand on the top of her head. "You have to keep your little identity secret. I would love for the boys to know that you are their sister but what's the fun in that if we told them right away? Let them figure it out!"

"But big brother, I don't understand," Sayuri said, large and innocent mid-night blue eyes looking at the other in confusion.

"Yukio might figure it out on his own but watching Rin struggle is amusing," the other said, leaning on his desk. "I want him to figure out the truth!"

Sayuri sighed, already getting a slight head-ache from just talking to the guy. While he rambled on, Sayuri looked at her hands noticing that they were shaking a little. She was more than nervous of meeting her brothers whom were separated for sixteen years of their lives. She wasn't sure if they would accept her or not. That's the scary part of it.

She decided to join the Academy, wanting to become an exorcist as well. She knew her brothers were in it so what better way of getting to know them? She sighed and pulled her hands to her ample chest, rubbing the necklace hanging around her neck. She never knew who gave it to her, but she knew she wasn't completely forgotten by the one who took her brothers.

"Mephisto?" she said, interrupting the man while he rambled on.

"Yes dear?" he answered sweetly. Sayuri sighed, picking her head u and looking him straight in the eye.

"I want to meet my brothers. Is there some way I can do that soon?"

"Well," the purple-haired demon said brining his finger to his lips. "Class is going on right now…Oh! How about I take you and introduce you to your new classmates? That should be fun!"

"What!? Right now?" Sayuri said in panic. "But I am not in uniform!"

That was true. She had on a summer-dress that was white and blue with butterflies on the bottom with flat shoes to match. She had her short, blue hair flowing around her shoulders and a pin holding her bangs out of her face. She looked like a little doll.

 _So adorable!_ Mephisto said in his mind.

"You're fine!" he said jumping off of his desk. "Besides, the sooner we do this the better!"

Sayuri shifted on her feet but nodded, a bright blush on her face. "O-Okay."

"YOU ARE SO ADORABLE!" Mephisto gushed, squeezing her in a tight hug. Sayuri whimpered and squirmed as her breasts squished into his chest, nearly popping out of her dress.

"B-Big brother…can't breath!" she tried to say.

"Oh! Sorry darling," he said. "Now lets get going! We have no time to waste!"

-COB-

Sayuri felt her heart beat out of her chest once they arrived at the door of the classroom. She heard Yukio was a teacher and this was his class. She was always shy around other people and was anxious about how people would treat her, brushing her hair behind he pointed ears once again, she tried her hardest too hide behind Mephisto.

"Now now darling," he said in calm, soothing voice. "There's no need to be shy here."

"How can I not be?" Sayuri mumbled. "They have no idea who I am…"

"No need for that," the other said with a chuckle. "Now come along, my little butterfly. Let's say hi to all of your classmates shall we?"

"Mephisto, wait-"

Before she could stop him, he pushed the door open and led her inside. Instantly she froze in fear when all eyes landed on them; specifically her.

"Oh, hello there," some guy with short brown hair and glasses said. He looked kind and stern but it wasn't something to completely scare Sayuri. He smiled, walking up to her and Mephisto with his book still in hand.

"Oh? We have a new girl?" a guy with short, pink hair whispered to the two others who were sitting beside him. "She's pretty cute."

The guy with brown hair and blonde patch of hair grunted, scanning her with his eyes. Sayuri shivered. He looked scary. Another who had rounded glasses and as bald smiled at her warmly. She tried to smile back but it was so timid. A girl with dark purple hair and funny looking eyebrows glared at her then turned her head, sticking her nose in the air.

 _Stuck up much?_ Sayuri said herself then looked over at her left over classmates. Some kid with blonde hair had a pink bunny puppet. She couldn't tell his expression. A girl with short blond hair that sat in the front waved happily at her, making her hide more behind Mephisto who was talking to the teacher. Then finally, a guy with dark blue and hair like hers stared at her, a certain glint in his eyes. He smiled widely at her, light blush on his cheeks as he nervously scratch the back of his head.

Sayuri continued to stare at him, knowing that was her brother.

 _Big brother…_

"Well, I am off!" Mephisto said, making Sayuri look up at him in panic. "I have a ton of things to do! Sayuri, my little cupcake, you will be left in the hands of Yukio here. He will take good care of you!"

"But-"

"Now, now, you'll be fine!" Mephisto said with a hearty laugh. "This is the perfect time to come out of that shyness of yours!"

"You'll be fine here," the teacher said with a soft smile. "I promise you that."

Sayuri smiled back, causing him to blush a little and clear his throat. "You can leave now, sir. I have her from her."

"Alright then, take care!" Mephisto said, waving as he left the room.

Everything was quiet. Sayuri turned towards everyone, all of them still staring.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Yuki said with a kind smile.

"Sayuri nodded her head quickly, standing up straight with a larger blush on her cheeks.

"M-My name i-is Sayuri-" can't say her real last name "Ohoyashi…"

Everyone stood up, the blue haired teen boy more excited than the others.

"Ryuji Sunguro," said the scary dude.

"Konekomaru Miwa," said the one with the glasses.

"Renzo Shima," said the guy with the pink hair. He winked at Sayuri, turning on his charm full blast. Sayuri couldn't help but to blush.

"Izumo Kamiki," the weird eyebrows girl said with an attitude. Sayuri could tell she wouldn't get along with her.

"Nemu Takara," puppet-kid said. Or rather, the puppet said. "You're hot!" Cue another blush.

"I'm Shiemi Moriyana!" the blonde girl chirped. "It's nice to meet you! And you're dress is so pretty!"

"T-Thank you" Sayuri said with an adorable smile.

"And I am Rin Okumura!" her brother gushed. "Gosh, you look like the female version of me!"

"Really?" Sayuri said with a smile. "I take that as a complement?"

"You should be offended," Sungura said with a huff.

"Hey! Shut up!" Rin snapped.

"Alrigt you two," Yukio said with a sigh. "Try not to scare her off. Ms. Ohoyashi, feel free to sit anywhere you like. You came at a bad time really; we are just about to have our mid-term exams. You can try and take it if you like but if your scores aren't to your liking then it won't count against you."

"O-Ok, thank you Mr. Okumura," Sayuri said with a slight bow. She looked around seeing where she wanted to sit. Shima was waving, trying to get your attention and was patting the seat next to him while Rin kept 'pst-ing' patting the seat next to him as well. Sayuri was caught in between where to sit. She wanted to sit next to her unknowing brother but was too nice to turn down Shima's offer too.

With a sigh of defeat, she plopped in the seat next to Rin who had a large grin on his face.

"Sweet!" he exclaimed. "Hey, I'm Rin! It's awesome to see a new face here!"

"Um, hi Rin," Sayuri shyly said trying to avoid eye contact. "Um, thank you."

"So what made you decide to become and exorcist?" he asked, nearly leaning too close in her personal space than she liked.

"Um, I have my reasons," she said, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Oh," Rin said. "Yeah, I understand. So, what school did you come from?"

"I didn't really go to school," Sayuri said sheepishly. "I was home schooled this entire time. This is actually a first for me."

"Really? Me too!" Shiemi said with a bright smile. "I know how scary it might be for you!"

"Very scary," Sayuri said causing Rin to chuckle slightly.

"Don't worry, we won't bite," he said with a wink. "Well, accept for Bon."

"Bon?" Sayuri asked.

"Yeah, the big guy over there with the rooster hair," Rin said snickering. "He's a lot of bark and no bite really."

Sayuri leaned a bit to take a look at Bon. He had a serious expression on his face as he listened attentively to every word Mr. Okumura was saying. Quickly scribbling down some notes, he paused in his writing, sensing someone watching him. He looked up with a scowl, eyes locking with Sayuri's. His scowl deepened in irritation which caused her to meep and look away.

She turned to face forward at her desk, trying to catch up what was being taught. She already knew half the things that was being spoken of, including things that never been taught yet. Sayuri was raised in a home full of exorcists and they kept her home and home schooled her for obvious reasons. The village she lived in was huge on religion and sentenced anyone to death that they thought had any relations to any types of evil.

It was kind of ironic because Sayuri didn't have a lick of evil in her. For her to be half demon she had a heart of gold and wouldn't harm a fly unless threatened. But then again…

"Alright everyone that is today's lesson," Mr. Okumura said with a sigh, snapping his book closed. "Remember, the first half of the test will be tomorrow including you Ms. Ohoyashi."

"Ok," Sayuri nodded sharply as everyone began collecting their things. Sayuri did the same, pausing when she felt someone linger over her. She nearly had a heart attack when she saw Shima and his friends standing there.

"Hey there new girl," he said smoothly, running his fingers through his hair. "How do you like class so far?"

"Um, it's ok," Sayuri said in her soft voice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ohoyashi!" Konekomaru said in excitement. "It's not everyday that we get new students here!"

Bon grunted, shifting on his feet. "Yeah, well if you're anything like Okumura-"

"I-I'm not!" Sayuri quickly said. "I mean, from what I witnessed earlier he is too open and outspoken than I am! I mean…"

"You're so cute!" Shima gushed. He bent over to come face-to-face with her. "I like cute. You seem like a girl who likes to have a good time." He winked at her with a suggestive smile.

"Alright, I've heard enough," Bon said, snatching the other's collar and dragging him away. "Nice meeting ya Ohoyashi."

"You can call me Sayuri," Sayuri said with a kind smile.

"She's so adorable," Shima nearly cried, trying to fight Bon off to hug her.

"Stop it!" Bon hissed, dragging him away finally.

"It's nice to meet you Sayuri," Konekomaru said with a slight bow. "Hey guys! Wait up!"

Sayuri smiled a bit before finally picking up her things. Without looking, she bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" someone hissed.

"I-I'm sorry!" Sayuri squeaked.

"Hm, whatever," the girl with the weird eyebrows said before walking off.

"What's up with her?" Sayuri mumbled.

"Hey Sayuri!"

She turned to see Rin standing by the door. "Aren't you gonna head home?"

Home? She never asked Mephisto where she was staying. With a sigh, she felt doomed. Did she have to live in the school or something?

"Mephisto and I have already discussed this," Yukio said as he finished up packing his belongings. "He said that she is to stay with us for awhile."

"Really!? That's freaking awesome!" Rin basically screamed. While he was celebrating, Yukio turned to her.

With a quit voice, he whispered. "He also told me about the situation. He wants to keep it a secret from Rin which I can deal with. It is nice to meet you little sister."

 _ **How do you like it? good? bad? rate me baby!**_


	2. Chapter 2 The Girl from the Forest

_**Hey there guys sorry for the long wait! I had major writer's block…or was just plain lazy, lol. But no, really, I was mostly writer's block. It's such a pain when you have something rolling and then it just disappears…such a drag really. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist. Awesome anime though!**_

 _Remember Me?_

 _Chapter 2: The Girl from the Forest_

It was another beautiful day. The snow was freshly coating the ground as it lazily drizzled from the sky. It was quiet, not a sound being heard for miles and miles away in the deep forest. Though the tree mass was quite large, the forest surprisingly lights up with a glow. The snow that blanketed the ground was undisturbed except for the footprints that led to a small hill overlooking a small town.

A girl, about the age of sixteen sat at the edge of the hill, overlooking the town. The wind blew softly through her short, dark blue hair as she hugged her knees close to her ample chest. Her eyes were clouded with longing, something she had felt for so many years. Soft tears rolled down her cheeks and the wind grew heavier and heavier, ruffling her clothes slightly.

A tiny, fox-like creature mewed, jumping onto her shoulder and began playing with her hair, pawing at it and rolling on its back. Jumping slightly in surprise, she smiled softly at him, petting him with her finger.

"Good morning, Castle" she said. "How are you today?"

 _The priests are looking for you!_ The little said. _I think you are in trouble for leaving the temple._

"I haven't gone far," she said with a scowl. "Did they want me to come back?"

 _Yes,_ Castle squeaked, jumping off of her shoulder. _Some weird, scary man wants to see you. I think he said his name was Shiro or something_.

Before she could reply, she heard footsteps crunching in the snow. Castle squeaked, quickly hiding himself in her shirt. The girl stood up as a familiar face showed itself along with another she did not recognize. He had on glasses with short, snow white hair. He wore all black, an exorcist uniform she assumed. He looked rather aged but seemed to have a little youth in him. He was smiling at her, causing her to shift on her feet uncomfortably.

"Ah, there you are Sayuri," the head priest said warmly. "I've been looking all over for you. I thought I told you last night we'll be having guests over."

"I forgot," Sayuri said, bowing her head slightly. "I guess I have been having a lot of things on my mind."

"I see," the priest said. "Well, I would like to introduce you to Father Shiro. He is an excellent exorcist and he wished to meet you."

"Um, h-hello Father," Sayuri nervously said, looking at him as if she didn't trust him. The man took a swig of the liquor in his hand and burst into loud laughter. Sayuri winced while the priest shook his head with an amused expression on his face. Quieting down, he stepped closer to her, holding out his hand.

"It is nice to finally meet you, Sayuri," he said warmly, smiling at her. "You look just like your mother. It's amazing really. I always knew you would grow up to be a very beautiful young lady."

"Um, thank you," Sayuri said, shaking his hand. "With all do respect, why am I meeting him? He's not here to kill me is he?"

"Oh no dear!" the priest said. "Of course not! I would have never let him near you if he wanted to kill you!"

"I am actually here for a proposal," Shiro said with a soft smile. "That is, if you want to take it."

"That depends," Sayuri said with a blush. "I do not feel comfortable with accepting proposals from strangers."

"Understood," Shiro said, nodding his head. His face then grew dark, leaning in close to her face. Sayuri took a step back, her blush deepening at how close he was.

"Um-"

"It is a rather important proposal," he said seriously. "It's something I am sure you wouldn't' turn down."

Sayuri watched as he stood up straight again, looking at the priest and nodding his head. "Let's go back to the temple," the priest said. "We will discuss things there. It is rather chilly out here."

"But I like it," Sayuri said, looking at the ground meekly. "It's quiet here."

"Well maybe we can talk here," Shiro suggested with a wide grin. "It is beautiful scenery; maybe we can take a walk? An old man like me needs the exercise." With that said, a rather large goofy grin spread across his face, causing Sayuri to giggle.

"A-ARE you sure?" the priest asked. "It is quite dangerous out here. Some of the villagers-"

"It's fine," Shiro said, waving the other off. "Ok princess, why don't we go for a walk, shall we?"

Sayuri looked at the priest and then at Shiro. She was uncertain. She didn't trust a lot of people because most of them wanted to kill her and burn her to the stake. They called her many names; witch, she devil and even the child of the Devil. All of those things made her shut her up from society.

She remember when she was a kid, she would run for her life through the same forest she was in now, running for her life cause many wanted her slaughters. She slept in the cold caves, eaten many different things and was homeless and had no one to turn to. No one wanted to care for her despite her age. And for the longest of times she hated herself. She hated what she was because it did nothing but cause her heartache.

It wasn't until one night that she was near death that one of the priest from the higher temples came and saved her from the bitter col. Taking her in as his own, Sayuri was shut out from the world so that she made be protected from predators. She would travel through the forest sometimes just so she will never forget where she came from.

Looking at the priest one last time, he nodded his head and shooed her along with the warmest of smiles. Sayuri nodded back, slowly following behind Shiro who look it upon himself to lead. She kept a distance away from him though.

What was he after? How can she trust him? What is this proposal he want to make with her?

=IAL=

"Wow, I can see why you like this forest so much, Shiro off-handedly said. Sayuri winced at the sudden burst of conversation. She looked up, quickly nodding her head then looked down at her feet once more.

"You're rather shy, aren't you?" he asked, looking down at her. "That's ok, with the things you wet through I can understand why. But don't worry, I will be doing all of the talking anyways so if you have any questions, feel free to ask."

Sayuri stayed silent, hugging Castle close to her. Her cheeks tinged pink from the cold winds. She felt her feet get heavier and heavier as the snow thickened. Puffs of clouds appeared as she breath in and out, trying to keep the same pace as the taller man.

"Ok, so I am taking it that you already know your origins, correct?" Shiro asked, coming to a stop.

"Y-Yes," Sayuri said, shifting her feet. She hated talking about it. "I am not exactly human. I'm a monster."

Shiro noticed the tone in her voice. It sounded much like hurt, sadness and resentment all tangled in one. He looked back at her, heart dropping when he saw tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm a freak and no one likes me," she continued. "Everyone wants me dead. I-I don't belong here."

"Sweetheart," Shiro said, walking up to her. She tensed when he placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up, eyes wide and sparkled with unspilt tears. He smiled lightly at her. "You know, I see Rin in appearance and Yukio in you personality. You are your own but you have to have a little of them in you too."

"W-Who are they?" Sayuri asked, hiccupping. Shiro grinned, kneeling before her and looked her in the eyes. "They are your brothers honey. And they are living with me right now."

Sayuri's eyes widened in surprise. She had brothers? They were just like her? So did that mean she wasn't completely alone?

"B-Brothers?" she asked. "I-I didn't know I had any."

"Sadly you three have been separated," Shiro said with a sigh. "I took Rin and Yukio with me. Someone stole you before I could come back to get you, kiddo."

Sayuri's eyes took on sadness again. Someone stole her? So she could have had a somewhat good life if they haven't?

"So, with all of that said, my proposal is this; would you like to come with me and meet them? I would love to have a fresh face at the church and someone to smack those boys in line. You look like you fit for the job!"

Sayuri giggled, smiling brightly as her navy eyes looked onto his. "Would you really want me?" she asked.

"Of course!" Shiro said with a chuckle. "You are too pretty to be cooped up forever. It might take a few weeks for me to come back to get you though. I have to prepare the boys and all. Get you a place to sleep, you know, stuff like that!"

Sayuri smiled at him, slowly nodding her head. How can she pass up an offer like it? To have a place to stay where she would be loved. She had brothers the same age too. She never hung out with people her age so that kind of made her nervous. But all in all, she would be loved.

"Ok," she said. "I'll go with you."

 _ **And that Is it! Sorry, it was short but oh well! Remember, comments are appreciated and a new chapter will be up soon!**_


End file.
